Wiped From Existence
by CatastrophicallyCynical
Summary: Something is missing from Tyki's memory and the affect of it missing is starting to impair Tyki's work. To top it off, he's started to get hurt, injuries beginning to form that shouldn't have even existed, especially since nobody has touched him. M for (lots'o) gore and later themes
1. Black Lung

_So, this is a re-upload of the first chapter of this story that I had been working on as a kinda pass time. (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) is for line skips since they removes the ability to add things to make your own line skips. I hope you guys enjoy the story, and sorry that I died for three years before coming back._

_Don't forget to check out my deviant art ThePandaChan._

* * *

Memories are a picky thing, they can get you in trouble if you have them and can get you in trouble if you don't. Many things can cause one to lose their memories. One of the most common culprits is trauma. From the blunt force of bludgeoning, to the loss of a loved one, all these things can cause the memory lose. To the Earl, memory was very important. If someone lost a mother and the trauma made them forget, he couldn't turn them into an Akuma. He ensured that people would remember their tragic losses so that he wouldn't have this issue, but it had moments where it didn't work. Upon occasion when a Noah was born, Adam found that the Noah inhabiting a body would make their vessel forget things that were important so that they would be compelled to leave their residence to go live in the Ark with the Earl. This didn't happen very often, so Adam found it difficult to find out if they had lost any memories, because the loss of memories would cause complications in the future. Any time that a Noah had gotten rid of someone or something from the memories of their vessel, it usually resulted in a forgotten family member approaching them and ultimately getting killed, thus creating a Noah in mourning over a dead loved one. It was messy and the Earl wasn't fond of it.

So far, Adam hadn't noticed any missing memories from the Noah. He could tell with everyone if they had something missing, all except for Tyki Mikk. Tyki normally kept to himself, spending time with his human friends or in a library, so it was difficult to tell if Tyki was missing anything. Unfortunately for Adam, Cyril seemed to not know if Tyki was missing memories either and seemed disinclined to share anything about Tyki's past. Cyril claimed it was his little brother's own business if he wanted to share his past with anyone or not. All the Earl knew about Tyki was that he was the bastard child of a butcher and a noble woman. The husband of that noble woman happened to be Cyril's father, who also wasn't able to put two and two together about the birth of another son. They were too dead to try and approach Tyki anyway, so it was unlikely that it would cause any problems.

The Earl shook his head with a heavy sigh. He felt that he might have been over thinking things about Tyki a bit. Tyki was a bit too distant for something like the loss of family to really affect him. "You're thinking thinking too hard! Stop it!" Wisely whined from the other side of the room, distracting Adam from his thoughts. Sighing heavily again, the Earl rose to his feet and waddled out of the room.

Over the past few weeks, Tyki had been thankfully preoccupied by his human friends to have noticed the Earl worrying about him. Living happily without the stresses of his family, Tyki slept happily and quietly in the little shack that he and his friends would sleep in every night. Despite how peaceful his stay should have been, they were interrupted by bizarre dreams. Usually Tyki would blame these dreams on Rhode, except she seemed to be very preoccupied in other places with no time to be bored enough to cause him to lose sleep. His eye twitched slightly as he slept then yelped and slung himself into a sitting position. It was the same kind of dream every night, he would be sitting at a table with his family from before he became part of the Noah clan, talking to someone across the table from him. There would be a plate set with food in front of the chair across from him, but nobody was in the chair, yet he, Cyril, his mother and his father all talked as if someone was in the chair. It wasn't the fact that someone was obviously missing from the dream that bothered him. What bothered him was when he left the table. When he left the table, the chair moved from the table too and he felt someone grasp his hand and pull him along down the hall. He could clearly remember this part of the dream, almost as if it was something that actually happened at one point.

**(╬ Ò ‸ Ó) **

Tyki grumbled as he stretched back out into his cot, a pleased sigh leaving his lips when his back popped. This wasn't something he was going to bring up to the Earl unless it started getting worse. He felt that it wasn't something important, just that he might've had a friend from before when he became a Noah that he was having issues remembering. "I mean… Memories come and go. I'll remember eventually." Tyki sighed, mumbling to himself when he found that he couldn't fall back asleep. He flung an arm over the side of his cot to fish up his glasses, putting his hand in someone's shoe briefly when he did so. Before long, his glasses came to sit on his nose, putting up his disguise of Tyki the Mining Hobo once again. He glanced around the room, seeing that his friends were fast asleep all snuggled into their blankets. They hadn't been awoken by Tyki's yelp. It had been a long day of mining before, and seeing as it wasn't even light outside, Tyki guessed that it was probably a little after midnight. Cyril had taught him how to read clocks before he came back to be with his friends, but what good was that to him when there was literally not another clock for miles. Slowly and quietly, he lifted himself out of bed, slipping his bare feet into his hole ridden boots. Tyki figured he would take a walk to clear his head a bit since there wasn't much he could do this early in the morning. "Or this late at night." Tyki mumbled again, shoving the door open with his foot. The pale moonlight lit the grounds that their shack was on. They were very close to the mine, about a mile's walk from it in fact. The shack sat on the edge of a forest, while the area past the forest was barren from the coal mining.

**(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)**

"_Look, it's a cassowary!" Tyki smiled down the railing at the giant bird that was looking up at him with evil eyes_

"_You buffoon, that's an ostrich! It's probably worse than a cassowary!" A strange familiar voice yelled, yanking Tyki back from the railing as the bird pecked at the rail. "Look at that! That could have been your face!" The owner of the voice shoved him towards the railing to show him the deep gouge in the railing._

"_Oops. I'm sorry, b-" _

Bright yellow light made Tyki flinch and throw his hands up. He had fallen asleep in the forest, and by the angle of the sun, Tyki could tell that he was very late for work. The sleepy and groggy man shot to his feet, only to fall over again, then repeat and run as fast as his legs could carry him to the mine. The first thing that happened was the man that watched the workers at the mine heavily scolded Tyki. He made a mental note to have an Akuma give him a painful death later as he lifted a heavy pick onto his shoulder so that he could start working. He quickly found his friends working very deep in the mine. The 4 of them were the only ones that would got that deep into the mine. The other miners called them suicidal, but Tyki knew that there wasn't anything down there that could hurt them. He knew that the other miners were waiting for them to turn up dead from lack of oxygen, which is why Tyki also knew that they weren't about to go down there to mine for coal. More mined coal meant more cash for the four of them. Eeze even found someone's remains at one point with a bag of gold coins and a silver ring. Momo went and sold the gold pieces and Clark sold the ring. Eeze hadn't been too happy about Clark selling the ring, so Tyki gave him one of the golden buttons he procured from an unlucky exorcist general. Momo and Clark immediately dropped their picks and fussed over Tyki.

"Tyki, we thought you'd run off to do more of yer secret job agi'n" Momo slurred the last part of his sentence unintelligibly.

Tyki shook his head and laughed at him. "Ye know I'd leave a note, ye idiot."

The other two joked around with Tyki a bit before hauling their picked back over to mine for more coal. Eeze crawled over to sit near Tyki and chat with him happily about some shiny things that he had found. Tyki smiled and swung his pick at one particular area in the rocks, only for his pick to suddenly get imbedded into a wooden table. He quickly let go of the pick and looked around in a bit of a panic, only for his eyes to stop on a blurry figure, about as tall as he was with their arms crossed.

"Tyki… Fault! it… happen… stop it!" The blurry figure's voice cut in and out in a rather ghostly fashion. The voice seemed familiar yet so distant to Tyki, the things that the voice said seemed to piece together like a puzzle missing pieces.

"It's not my fault that mother mistakes us!" Tyki responded clearly, not really knowing where the words were coming from. Even though he couldn't hear what the figure was really saying, he felt as if he knew why the figure was upset.

"...Hate you! Never… leave me alone!" The voice yelled at him, making Tyki feel sad and rejected. He moved away from the blurry figure then found himself staring at his pick, imbedded in the stone wall of the mine. It took him a moment to figure out what had snapped him out of his daydream, his eyes darting to his companion, Clark, who was practically coughing up a lung.

Momo and Eeze were next to him in an instant and Tyki followed up as soon as he had his senses back. Clark's face was covered him coal dust, which was odd since they were good about keeping dust out of their faces. With Eeze following behind, Tyki and Momo hauled Clark out of the mine, the other miners sneering at them. They had been saving up money to find a more permanent location to stay, but Tyki saw that the money was needed more for a doctor at that time. Slipping on his spare jacket, Tyki ran out the door as fast as his legs could carry and made for the nearest doctor in town.

After the doctor spent an hour looking at Clark to find what was wrong, the doctor declared that Clark had inhaled some coal dust and it was in his lungs. He needed to stay out of mines for a while for the coal dust to clear his lungs. Tyki hung his head when he heard what the doctor had to say. There wasn't anyway that they would be able to keep up on money without Clark working, even Eeze knew that. Tyki slid his hands under his glasses and rubbed his eyes lightly just before the phone began to ring. The irritated man glared over at the phone for a moment then reached over to answer it.

"Ya." Tyki drawled lazily, hiding any form of distress rather well.

"Tyki, we are having a family meeting tonight." The Earl answered. "I expect you there."

Tyki flinched. "Now's notta' great time, boss. My friend here got sick, some coal in his lungs."

The Earl was quiet for a moment. "If it means that much to you, I will send them money to sustain themselves while you're away. Now get your scrawny hind end back to the ark~!" Adam practically shouted into the receiver before the phone clicked off loudly.

Tyki grumbled, not really wanting to leave his friends again so soon. He looked over at Momo, who looked concerned then over at Eeze. "I gonna have ta go, If I don't well… We will be short on money."

Eeze cast his gaze downward. "But you just got back, Tyki."

Momo grunted in agreement then settled down onto the floor next to Clark's cot. "Ya wanna starve then? I'm gonna go. Boss's gotta pick me up inna' bit." Tyki stood up from the table where the phone sat and trudged out the door.

**(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)**

The Earl paced nervously under the bridge that he and Tyki would meet under when he was in that town. He knew that Tyki was careful to make sure his friends didn't get hurt. Not hearing Tyki nearby yet, Adam began to mumble. "What if this has to do with missing memories? I sure hope not. No... Missing memories don't cause you to be negligent."

"Earl-sama. Stop yer grumblin', it's unbecomin'." Tyki drawled again lazily as he strolled over to the Earl.

"Don't talk like an uncivilized pig, Tyki." Adam growled grumpily.

Tyki paused then cleared his throat as his normal fancy-pants clothes appeared on him. "I apologize, Earl-sama. Sometimes it is difficult to transition between grunge and nobility."

"Perhaps if you didn't hang about with grunge, it would be easier to be nobility." The Earl snapped at him, making Tyki take a step back and look at the Earl suspiciously. Of course this made Adam sigh. "I apologize, my mind has been full of negative thoughts as of late."

Tyki frowned and looked at the Earl cautiously, almost not wanting to know what was on the Earl's mind. He was about to ask when the two of them heard someone nearby yell. "Noah!" Both of them turned to look at whoever was yelling at them and saw none other than Lavi Bookman.

The Bookman jr. swung his hammer down into the bridge, knocking it down nearly on top of the two members of the Noah clan. Tyki rushed out to attack the exorcist, only for the Earl to grab him and yank him back into the cloud of dust left by the debris. For around an hour, the Earl, Tyki and Lavi danced around each other, trying to land blows on each other until suddenly, Tyki was standing in the middle of a dark hallway. He felt himself run forward down the hall, but he wasn't sure why he was there or where he was going. Then he flung a door open and tackle hugged a shadowy blurry figure.

The darkness of the room disappeared after a moment of his clinging to reveal the blurry figure as Lavi. He felt that the figure he has seen wasn't Lavi, but he was certainly not hugging that figure. Tyki blinked up at the shocked exorcist then slowly let go and backed away. In turn, Lavi turned and stumbled away from Tyki and the Earl.

"You certainly surprised him, Tyki-pon."

Tyki nodded and stepped back over to the Earl as Rhode's door appeared next to him. "I guess we better hurry or we will be late, eh?" Tyki reached for the door to open it, only for the Earl to grasp Tyki's wrist.

"I need to talk to you first." with his power of 'Choosing', Tyki slipped his wrist out of the Earl's palm. "I know very well that you have kept your friends from getting sick and I know you wouldn't just hug an exorcist. What has changed?"

The noble grunge froze, looking like a deer in headlights. The Earl tapped a foot impatiently as he waited for Tyki to answer. "It… It's these visions I have sometimes. It's nothing to worry about. Let's just move on." Tyki babbled quickly then reached for the door again.

"Tyki-pon! Visions? Why didn't you say anything?" Came the shouting reply. The Earl had thrown his arms up in the air dramatically, waving back and forth. Tyki leaned away from the Earl, a bit worried about how the Earl was acting.

"Because I thought they were just dreams!" Tyki babbled again. He was bent over at almost 90 degrees, and he proceeded to fall over when the Earl leaned away from him. "Besides, I thought you would over react, like this!"

Adam didn't reply this time. He grasped the back of Tyki's frock jacket and hauled him through the door. Before Tyki could react, he was dropped into his chair at the dining table with Rhode and Wisely looking at him mischievously. Dinner was eaten very quietly as it was very obvious that the Earl was in a bad mood. Rhode even asked Tyki what he had done at one point only for the Earl to glare at her for even daring to open her mouth. Tyki simply leaned back to make himself a bit more invisible, only for the movement to make him notice that his cheek stung a little.

Rhode glanced over at Tyki then did a double take. "What did you do to your cheek?" Tyki put his hand on his cheek then pulled it away to look at his hand. There was spots of blood along the top of the palm of his glove.

"When did that happen?" Adam spoke up, staring intently at Tyki. When the answer he got was merely a shrug, the Earl slammed his hands on the table. "Tyki Mikk! This isn't a time to play idiotic, something serious is happening to you! You're hugging exorcists, for hell's sake!"

By the time Adam had finished his sentence, Tyki was pressed against the back of the chair with his deer in headlights look. "Perhaps he is losing his Noah powers? Maybe it is possible." Rhode chimed from the other side of the table, making Tyki vaguely remember the time Rhode dressed up as a fairy that said stupid or obvious things.

"No, Rhode, he won't lose his Noah powers. It's something else, and I will bet it is exactly what I was worried about!" The Earl stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"You mean the missing memory problem? You think that Tyki missing some memories might be causing him to hug exorcists?" Wisely interrupted and giggled.

Tyki looked beyond confused, then it hit him like a sack of puppies. His visions must've been memories that were missing pieces. Urgently, Tyki stood up, shoving his chair back. He just about stomped over to the door and made his way outside, ignoring the Earl telling him to come back. His stomping led him all the way back to his bedroom, where he flipped the keep out sign over on and locked the door. He needed some time to think, it seemed that Joyde had some explaining to do.

**(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)**

After Tyki had stomped out of the room, Adam found himself very worried about Tyki. It was obvious that Tyki was missing memories, but it wasn't like the Earl knew what these memories were. The scratch that appeared on Tyki's face also worried the Earl a great deal. Tyki was usually very careful to not let himself get hurt but anything at all, especially when it came to his face. Adam turned to the back of the room and exited through a set of curtains that separated the dining room from his phone room. The phones weren't ringing, which meant that there wasn't a lot of death going on. He made his way to his rocking chair, only to jump ten feet in the air when a phone next to him went off. This phone wasn't ringing because someone was mourning another. This was because a Noah was attempting to contact him. Adam ripped the phone off it's base and held it to his ear.

"Earl-sama?" It was Cyril on the other end, sounding like a worry bug.

"Speaking." Adam grumbled, hearing Cyril swallow nervously on the other end of the phone.

"I vowed never to share anything about Tyki with anyone because it was his wish. However, if you want to help him, you need to look into this person." Cyril swallowed again then resumed talking. The name that he gave sounded very unique but not at all familiar.

"Who is this?" The Earl started to question, only to hear the dial tone on the phone from Cyril hanging up. Grumbling once again, he slammed the phone back onto it's base and waddled over to his chair. He flopped down into it, listening to the chair groan in protest to it's rough abuse. Rocking slightly, Adam looked at another one of the phones until it turned into a looking glass of sorts and began to search for the person that Cyril had mentioned. Who was this person? Indraes was an unusual name and it seemed to fit both a man and a woman. There was no last name, however, so there could be many people by that name. This wasn't the case. Almost immediately, a man came up in his looking glass, a cut on his cheek, just like Tyki. "Oh."

* * *

**(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)**

An oc? OH MY~

Sorry, I love my OCs a bunch, especially when they are connected to D. gray man. I love that show/manga so much. You'll have to forgive me if Tyki is too ooc since when I was first writing this, I wrote him to be an angsty teen like myself. *face plant* Sowwies~ Anyway, I'll be uploading the next chapter soon, but don't hold me to making more after that. My story juice can be finicky. Anyways ┗(｀皿´)┛ SHMEH!


	2. Butterflies and Nightmares

**BLARG**

**I did another chapter~! I noticed not that many people read it, but oh well, it is an idea dump. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Tanned skin, dark curls, high cheek bones and intense eyes, the qualities of Tyki Mikk that made him incredibly desirable to both the male and female population, was often a curse to the Portuguese man. At that moment, Tyki stomped away from a group of fangirling nobles, not wanting to deal with them due to the mass of angry and confused thoughts that ran through his mind. Joyde was being difficult and seemed dead set on not telling Tyki if he had in fact removed something or hadn't. While the Earl watched Tyki and the mysterious Indraes, wondering what had them connected like that. Indraes was obviously a reserved person that surrounded himself by children. Tyki would avoid that sort of thing like hobos avoid showers. Most would see any older man raising a bunch of children as something creepy, that the man might have some ulterior motives going on, but from what Adam could observe, this man was looking after unusually gifted children who weren't wanted due to the extreme prejudice against anyone who had something unusual about them, which were usually accused of being children of the devil. No innocence, no dark matter, no unusual experimentations (at least that Adam could see) and nothing to indicate that the children were possessed. They were living like normal children, being raised like they were normal with some accommodation by someone who appeared to be experienced in the art of raising any children, regardless of their abilities or lack thereof.

Golden eyes found themselves scrutinizing the scene before them, trying to see what this man might have been up to. The figure known as Indraes watched the children like a hawk, making sure the children weren't doing anything they should not be doing, then shot into an alert position with brows raised and a surprised look crossed his face before briskly walking over to a child that had slipped and fell off a rock. This child was floating above the small boulder, holding his bleeding knee that was bleeding way more than it should have, the blood forming a bold ring around the boy. Indraes made eye contact with the child and gently reached into the ring and pulled him out. The child very quickly stopped his panicking as the supposed patron wrapped a bandage around the strangely severe wound. Instead of immediately sending the boy off once the deed was done, Indraes held him in his arms and spoke to him while calming the child and effectively boosting his confidence while he was at it.

The Earl slumped back into his rocking chair, the protesting shriek echoing around the silent phones in the room. Either this man was really actually being nice to the children, or he was really good at acting like he wasn't about to enact some predatory things that were frowned upon. Grumbling a bit angrily at the fact that someone that kind could exist, Adam leaned forward to make an attempt at nit picking the situation.

It was a nice warm day, a good break from all the rain that had covered the area over the past few weeks and the children were beyond excited to be allowed out into the sunny clearing out in front of the home. Of course, the same rule applied that always did when the children were allowed out, they were not to leave the watchful eye of Indraes, or Papa Indi, as most of the children referred to him as, or Amber. Under all this, the Earl had yet to see Amber, as she blended in well with the other children. Glancing up at the sky, Indi found himself glaring at an offending gray cloud that was threatening to blot out the warming sun. Tugging lightly at the tight neck of the turtleneck he wore, Indi took several swift steps out into the play area and called out in a surprisingly soft and gentle voice.

"It's time to go in for lunch." He stated in a voice that one would think would be ignored by the children, but the entire clearing became silent and the children crowded into a line along the path towards the house. Once all the children had lined up, they then began to question why their patron was sending them indoors. "Some angry clouds want to ruin our nice day, it seems." was the response given to the children.

As the children began to file their way into the home, Indi counted them and recited their names under his breath. "... Archaeus, Faust, Rose stop holding onto his hair, sweetie, Shypora, Daisy, Karkat, Merbe… Where is Eve?" Indi looked through the door with concern across his face. Most of the children that had remained in the foyer looked over at their patron and shrugged in response to the patron's normally alarming question. His tanned complexion paled greatly as he glanced over the crowd of children, then spun to looked at Amber, his red haired companion and friend. "Amber, look after them till I get back, I have to find Eve." Amber only noded briefly before the patron spun back out the door, the patron's black curls smacking into his own cheek as he moved.

For someone so burdened by clothing, the speed at which Indraes moved was rather surprising. His feet were encased in boots meant for someone who worked in a factory, his slacks tight around his legs yet some how not stopping him from taking his long stride, and a strange turtleneck that was tight around the neck and wrists, a pair of strange concealing glasses and long, thick coal black curls that were restricted into a bright gold ribbon.

The Earl paused his nit picking to jot down on his notepad about the situation, adding to his list of things about Indi.

_The children respond almost immediately to his pansy voice._

_The other one that I didn't notice was watching this kid._

_He wears a bloody gold ribbon in his hair. What is this blasphemy!?_

Adam shook his head and reverted his gaze back to his looking glass only to feel his heart drop at what he was seeing.

Indi gasped as he held his knees to his chest, not wanting to see what was before him. The child he was looking for, Eve, was laying here against a tree with her limbs missing and her body disemboweled. Indi was trying his utmost hardest not to puke or cry, that much was obvious, but he was only half succeeding on the crying due to shock of what he was seeing.

Gold eyes blinked in surprise and the Earl glanced around at the phones that were lying silent around the room.

_The children respond almost immediately to his pansy voice._

_The other one that I didn't notice was watching this kid._

_He wears a bloody gold ribbon in his hair. What is this blasphemy!?_

_His mourning doesn't register on the phones._

It was obviously a message left for the patron, because it was too clean to be an animal and too brutal to be some cruel soul from a village nearby. Indi seemed to know this as well. After the molasse drip that was the unceremonious burial of the child named Eve, Indi spun around, an angry expression marring his face as he looked around. It was impossible to know what the strange patron was thinking, though if the Earl had to guess, it would have been something close to him plotting revenge against whoever had killed one of his precious freaks. With the scowl still evident, Indi stomped forward practically seething as someone exited the treeline. The first thing the Earl did was groan in contempt. A motherfucking Apocryphos was messing here and pissing off someone who was linked in soul with Tyki. Oh. Wait that's megabad.

The Earl flew from his rocking chair to the door, summoning the Noah as he ran. Back at the looking glass, one could see Indraes's hands glow a golden color and a swarm of large golden butterflies flew from his palms. A pair of the butterflies remained in his palms and turned into a snow white bow and quiver that were promptly equipped and brought to focus to fight with as the swarm of golden butterflies shot towards the Apocryphos.

Tyki answered the Earl's call relatively quickly, due to not really having anything else to do. Rhode, Wisely, Lulubell, and Cyril had already arrived where the Earl already had a gate open to God knows where. All Tyki heard was his name and hurt and Tyki found himself looking at the Earl with a look of utter confusion.

"What?" Tyki deadpanned and stared at the Earl who had froze to his spot temporarily.

"Ok, there is a fellow I found that is about to get hurt that will also hurt you, understand?" The Earl spoke in a tone that said worried and scared shitless. All Tyki could do was nod before he was pulled through the gate with the other Noah that had arrived. The first thing the already irate Portuguese man noted was that there was an Apocrapper nearby. The second thing was that he could see golden butterflies flying after said Apocrapper and occasionally surrounding a strangely dressed archer that was holding a white bow that would automatically nock itself so that the bowman wouldn't have to reach back into his empty equally white quiver to grab a nonexistence dart from its recesses. The other Noah had already launched themselves at the Apocrapper while Tyki had eye raped the poor bowman who was obviously distressed by the fact he was having to shoot at something, or something else had happened and had to do with all the blood, but the Portuguese pervert wasn't too sure. He tore his gaze over to the snow white monstrosity and prepared to launch himself at it, only for the Earl to wrap his pudgy fingers around Tyki's upper arm and shake his head.

"You need to fight at a distance." The Earl growled dangerously before going and joining the fray. Tyki grumbled in response and made a childish face before sending a swarm of Teeze after the Apocrapper. In response to this, the Apocrapper yelled profanities unbefitting of a "holy" being and lobbed some things that resembled grenades in Tyki's direction. Of course Tyki made an attempt to jump out of the way, but ended up gracefully falling on his face. Instead of his pretty boy face meeting the ground unceremoniously, Tyki opened his eyes to find himself hoisted in the air by the golden butterflies. The Noah found himself examining these butterflies closely. They resembled the Teeze, only they had soft rounded wings that depicted the sun and the card suits that weren't on the Teeze, like the club and the heart.

Tyki tore his gaze from the golden Teeze to look at the Apocrapper that was yelling something obscure, only to widen his eyes at what he was hearing.

"She begged for me to stop, you know, and I thought about it for a while because of the beautifully pitiful look that she was giving me, but I decided it would be too much fun to pass up making that devilish creature suffer. Oh, those screams, I'm certain that the angels were jealous of how beautiful it sounded." The rest of the Noah that had arrived there were staring in horror at the Apocryphos as it made a wrenching motion with it's hands, a horrible popping noise leaving it before it yanked it's hands apart, the sound of bones breaking accompanying the motion, followed by a blood curdling scream that resembled an agonized young girl before the sick creature fell into a fit of giggles. Cyril pulled Rhode and Wisely behind him with a horrified look on his face as the Apocryphos took a step towards the stunned bowman before taking a step back when a golden glow abruptly surrounded the archer. The glow was almost bright enough to conceal the look of rage that was plastered onto his face, but did nothing to conceal that horrifying shriek that might as well have been a veritable herd of beasts orchestrated by Satan himself. After this shriek was done shattering eardrums, a volley of glowing white lances loosed from the golden figure, pinning the Apocryphos in several areas. Outraged by the bowman's attack, the Apocryfucker shot forward, which was apparently not a very bright idea as when it got less than 10 feet away from the glowing archer, a bolt of golden light attached itself to the Apocryfucker's head and almost imeadiatly, it was on the ground, howling in horror and agony. The light had retracted, seemingly in the same way that lightning does. Much to Tyki's dismay, he happened to float just within the radius of this deadly attack and was too late to react to a golden bolt aimed straight for his head and the golden shade filled his vision before turning everything umber.

**(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)**

_A sharp pain shot through Tyki's arms, making his eyes fly open in shock. His first instinct was to Choose his way out of whatever was hurting him, but found there wasn't even anything holding his arms, but actually in his chest. There was a gaping hole in his rib cage and a pair of hooks sat loosely on the opposite edges of the hole, giving Tyki a good view of his own still beating heart, amongst other rather damaged organs. The first thing the Noah tried to do was move his arms to remove the hooks, but found that his arms wouldn't move, but he was unable to find what was holding his arms. Of course, Tyki glanced around to try and figure it out, but wished immediately that he had not. To his left, less than an arm's length was his precious niece, Rhode Camelot with a pole protruding from her chest. The pole gradually got larger the closer it was to the ground and she was fairly close to the ground, sobbing loudly with large globby tears spilling down her grey skin from her golden eyes. She turned her head just enough to look over at Tyki before weakly reaching over to him, whimpering for him to help her. Tyki began to choke on his own bile that rose in the back of his throat as he helplessly watched his niece continue to slide down the the pole. Her sobbing came to a final, painful stop as her body touched the ground and became limp. Her skin turned into its pale human color and her beautiful lavender eyes gazed over at him, glazed over in a deathly expression. Tyki felt the painfully hot tears stream down his face as it felt like parts of him were being torn apart before the hook's chains became taut and the hooks dug into his exposed ribcage painfully. The Noah felt screams beginning to tear from his throat as the hooks ripped his ribcage further away from it's original position. At this point, he wished and begged to whatever God there may be that he could pass out, but his desire wasn't granted. When he looked back, he saw Rhode yet again at the top of the pole, not knowing what was bothering him before, but still being affected by the pain of what he had previously witnessed as he began to go through the same ordeal yet again._

_Meanwhile, the patron's eyes flew open as the sound of one of his children's terrified shrieks reached his ears. Immediately, Indi splayed his hands to summon his golden butterflies and sent them forth to try and find which one of the children was in danger. Instead of doing what they were told, the butterflies latched onto their master's arms and held him off the ground. Of course Indi protested to this by snapping at them a bit angrily, then felt himself crumble underneath a crippling pain in the center of his chest. He screwed his eyes shut to try and will away the intense feeling of pain in his chest, only to open his eyes again to fix on what was before him whimpering. He was horrified to find his own butterflies, in sharper shapes, eating the child Rose before him. She was crying and begging for Indi to stop hurting her. As she begins to dissolve due to the butterflies, multiple copies of her and the other children begin to appear, but due to the condition he is in, he does not realise that this would be impossible, and in the center of the children is Eve asking why he let her die._

**(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)**

Tyki shot into an upright position, pawing slightly at the numb feeling on his chest before looking around and locking eyes with Rhode. Rhode's immediate reaction was one of joy as her uncle flung his arms around her and pulled her against his chest in a bone crushing embrace. Then, she became confused as he began to mumble apologies into her spiky purple hair. On the other side of the room, the once glowing bowman sat up, gasping for air as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"The children…" Indi sat up and looked over to Rhode and Tyki.

The spiky haired girl immediately looked at Indi to comfort him. "They are all having a very nice lunch with the Earl right now." She waited until he sighed with relief and plopped back down into his pillow before detaching herself from her uncle to sit on the bed.

* * *

**Oh**

**Well, that happened didn't it.**

**Tell me what cha think.**


End file.
